Lonely
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is tired of being alone...but she doesn't realize it, until one night. MMAD. Please review!


**Author's Note-Taking yet another break from Mothering Secretly…I present for your amusement…**

**_~Lonely~_**

Minerva McGonagall had been called many things throughout her life. Many of which fell into the categories of "amusing" or "vindictive" or her least favourite "painfully true". However, she had never before mused over the things people called her.

Why should she? She asked herself. After all there was nothing anyone had ever said to her that was really worth thinking back on…or was there.

She glanced up from the essay she was editing and swallowed as she realized how dark the room had become. Unsteadily, she rose to her feet and whispered "lumos," bringing to life the seemingly dead wand that had lain in her lap the past two hours. Light filled the room, but Minerva found that it did nothing to lighten her dark mood.

"_There you are, in a darkened room_"

Not interested in reading anymore, Minerva made her way over to the large window not far from her bed and gently pulled the thick black drapes back. It was a moonless night and therefore very little light came into her room by means of the cloudy sky. A harsh wind blew from the west over her as she stared out into the darkness and she shivered as its icy tongue licked over her.

"_And you're all alone, looking out the window."_

With very little hesitation, Minerva pulled the drapes shut and held them closed, afraid to let the smooth cloth slip through her fingers. Just as the cold wind had washed over her, Minerva felt fear and pain envelope her. She had been wrong, she realized. There was one person who said things that were worth thinking back on.

"_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love._

_Like a broken arrow."_

No longer careful to keep her shaking fingers on the curtain fabric, Minerva slowly slid to the floor. A strange despair crept over her heart and tears began to drip down her paling cheeks. She was so very lonely.

"_Here I stand in the shadows."_

Unbeknownst to Minerva, someone watched in silent horror as she brought her knees up to her chin and began to cry. That same someone had to grip the edge of door-frame to keep from rushing to comfort her.

"_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad, it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why, why don't you let me love you?"_

The someone continued to watch the formidable professor breakdown. His hand was doing terrible damage to the door-frame he was gripping, but he paid no attention to it. All of his focus was fixed on the woman sobbing but a few meters away. Finally, she rose to her feet, shakily but nonetheless with enough strength to keep her upright.

"_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_

_It's a serenade, so your heart can find me," _

Minerva knew that she could not stand the feeling that was causing her to lose her grip on reality. Rushing for the door to her bedroom, Minerva swept out into the hallway, not even pausing to slip a robe on over her nightgown or to shut the door.

"_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby, "_

The someone followed her down the long dark hallway, bending once to pick up her wand as in her haste she had dropped it. He knew where she was going and thus he whispered a spell and vanished, magic taking him ahead of her to where he knew she would find him.

"_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying"_

"_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad, it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why, why don't you let me love you?"_

Minerva hurried up the stairs ten minutes later and opened the door that led into the room where she knew she would find him. Running feet hurried her though the cluttered office and she slammed open another door, coming face to face with him.

"_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why, why don't you let me love you_

_Let me love you..._

His arms wrapped securely around her and she held onto him as he blew her fears away. No other man in the world made her feel so safe and it was refreshing for her to not be alone. Tenderly the man leaned down to kiss her and she allowed him too. After all, he was the love of her life and nobody wants to be lonely.

**Also I do not own the song I used in this story…**_**Nobody Wants to be Lonely**_** by Ricky Martin & Christina ****Aguilera**** is owned by who ever ****owns it…The story is better if you listen to the song first or during...**

**Cheerio**

**Merciful Heavens**


End file.
